Last Light for The Sky
by DaimonSakura
Summary: Sakura left to complete a mission in Japan, but during that time, the others, every single one of them, turned their backs on Tsuna. Why? Because he broke his promise. TO not kill people. But he had his reason, no one cared. Because they didn't look. Rated T for bloody scenes and swear words.
1. Chapter 1

_Last Light for The Sky_

_It was at night, when they saw it. When they saw Tsuna kill. They were shocked. But they didn't pay enough attention. They didn't ask if he was okay. They yelled at him, asking why he killed. They should have known the reason, but they didn't. Sakura wasn't there at the time. After that night, none of his guardians care about him. Only Sakura, she was the only one. Tsuna knew she didn't care if he killed, all she cared was that he was alive and safe. But it wasn't another 6 months before she came back, will Tsuna be forced to deal with this pain, every single day until Sakura came back? Will he be able to take it until his wind came back on December?_


	2. Chapter 2

Last Light for The Sky

Chapter 1

It was October 10, 4 days before Tsuna's birthday. But, no one was in his study, besides him. Tsuna was at his desk, still finishing his work. All of his guardians were busy. Tsuna was paler then normal people, his eyes had dark circles under them. He had a cooling pad on his forehead, he breathing was hard.

"I need aspirin," he muttered and when in his drawers and found his bottle of aspirin, he took 3 pills and continued his work. After his papers, he went to his file cabinets and grabbed a small box with a lock on it. He opened it at looked inside. It was full of pictures from 10 years ago. When he was happy with his guardians, but after an indecent, they left him. He pushed his bangs back and sighed. He needed coffee. So he walked out of his study and went in the kitchen. He poured hot water over a coffee bag and let it set for 2 minutes. After the 2 minutes, he took the bag out, poured cream and sugar then left the kitchen. He placed his coffee on a table in the hallway. His headache was getting worse, but he couldn't take a break, when he was in the middle of the hallway. He knew his guardians didn't want to see him, so he quickly got up and walked into his study.

"Master, you should rest, or your fever will get worst!" a maid said as Tsuna walked passed her.

"No, I'm fine, I just need fresh air" Tsuna smiled and sipped the last of his coffee," Can you take care of this cup for me?"

"Of course!" she smiled and Tsuna left to go out in the garden. The garden was full of Roses, Lilies, Lilacs, and Morning Glories. No gardener did all the work, Tsuna did this when he had time. Decimo walked up to the white marble fountain. Tears rolled down his face and dropped in the fountain. Maids and butlers were watching, they knew about the kills, but they weren't afraid of him. Because they've seen worse. Tsuna was there crying non-stop for 5 minutes. His eyes were puffy and he noticed it was about time his guardians came back. It was 8:30 pm. He quickly ran to his study and closed all his curtains. He continued his work, starting to slow down. He heard footsteps and chattering, his guardians were back. A knock came from outside and Tsuna let them in.

"Juudaime, we have finished our missions." Hayato said blankly Tsuna didn't look up.

"Thanks for you hard work, the papers on the glass table are all yours, take them." Tsuna answered. Then he got up and walked to his book shelves to grab what looked like a dictionary, but it was a photo book. He opened it and laughed weakly, not caring if his guardians were there or not.

"Juudaime, what are you...?"

"Nothing, you can leave if you want. No need to stay...with your most feared person..."

"I didn't hear the last part of your sentence, can you repeat what you said?"

"I didn't say anything! I'm going to rest, bye." He brushed past his guardians and walked into his room, which was in front of his study. He ran in his bathroom, took a quick shower and put his Pjs on. He took his phone a set the alarm at 2:30 am and plopped on his bed. It didn't take him a long time to fall asleep...

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** Tsuna's alarm went off and he grabbed it to turn it off. Another day. 3 days before his birthday.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." he muttered under his breath and stared out his bedroom window. "Time to tend the garden!" He put his suit on and an old apron. He took his shovel by his desk and left to the garden. He planted more flowers, watered them, talked to them about his worries and had fun. He was simply having fun. He took out his phone and took a picture of the white roses, the one Sakura gave him and sent it to Sakura.

**Tsuna: Remember the roses you gave me? They grew didn't they?**

**Sakura: Yes. They're beautiful! How are you? Are those idiots still hating you?**

**Tsuna: Somewhat... Only when it comes to work is when they talk to me.**

**Sakura: They need to understand...You did that for them.**

**Tsuna: They really don't know, they didn't ask if I was okay... Instead they... yelled at me for my so called mistake. I know what I did was wrong but...**

**Sakura: You did it for them.**

**Tsuna: Yea. ^_^ Bye.**

**Sakura: Bye, take care! **

Tsuna stared at his phone. _'Sakura, understood me!' _He smiled and laughed. At least he wasn't alone, but it hurts to see my other guardians' back turned to me. He slowly walked up the stairs and entered his office. More work to deal with... Like always. No one help Tsuna, but it looks like he always seemed to finish it in time.

"I want you to come back soon" he whispered and started to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Light for The Sky

Chapter 2

A gentle smile went across Sakura's lips as she heard her boss's thoughts. She was suppose to stay in Japan for 2 years, but she finished most of her work.

"Reborn, the other are brats. They can't handle a broken promise." Sakura sighed.

"What's the promise?" Reborn frowned.

"Not to kill anyone no matter what."

"Tch. That's a stupid thing to abandon your boss for. No matter what, you shouldn't leave Tsuna."

"I won't, but the others are too stupid to think about it. Family is important, but the boss is also." Sakura grabbed her rings and bracelet. A bracelet Tsuna gave to her.

"Tsuna, I'll be back to beat some mind in their thick skulls" she whispered as she walked into the library.

Tsuna sighed as he finished the last of his work. He gulped the last bits of water in his cup before getting up to take a nice walk.

"Decimo, Enma-sama and Dino-sama have arrived." A maid said as she entered.

"Oh, tell them I'll be there in a minute." he smiled gently and the maid couldn't help but blush a little.

"Understood." she walked out and Tsuna placed his forehead on a wall. He slowly walked out of his study and into the lobby where Dino and Enma were waiting.

"Tsuna!" Dino smiled and Enma simply nodded his head.

"Hey, so what are you hear for?" he asked.

"Is there something between you are your guardians? Everything I ask about you, all they say is you're doing fine."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Is Sakura still in Japan?"

"Ya, she's coming back in December. She's a year early."

"Oh, what day is it today?"

"October 11th, almost the 12th, 6 more hours."

"Enma?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm?" Enma muttered.

"Is everything okay? You have been quiet for a long time." Tsuna whispered.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Okay... Anyways! I have to leave, bye!"

"Bye!" Tsuna smiled and frowned when he left the room. His eyes became dull again, as if he lost his feeling all over again.

"Reborn, is there something wrong?" Sakura questioned as Reborn walked in her office.

"Ya, I want you to leave tomorrow. I'll come too." he said.

"What about our missions?"

"Cancel them. We have one more important then those. You told me you were different, so will you sacrifice your missions or boss?"

"Stupid question, I can cancel those, just not the others. Because of the stupid Kana that can't be a manager of a Vongola Branch. I'll get the earliest flight to Italy tomorrow, deal? Let me finish and I'll buy the tickets."

"Well, hurry. I'm impatient already."

"Can tell, will you leave?"

"Yea." Reborn walked out and Sakura placed her papers down and went on her laptop. The earliest flight tomorrow was 4:30 am. It was 11:11 pm. She tossed her folders and other necessities in her bag and bought the tickets. She placed her phone in her jacket and smirked.

"Decimo, your other guardians will get a beating. A bad one. NO one will betray MY boss like that. I will stay with you until I die."

**At the Airport... in Italy**

"Sakura-sama! Reborn-sama!" a maid called and we ran over to her.

"Hi, Maria, we must get to the HQ as soon as possible." Sakura commanded. Maria started the car and Sakura glared at everything before they arrived to the mansion. She jumped out of the car and ran to the garden. Tsuna saw her and dropped the watering can. Sakura panted and tried to catch her breath.

"Decimo! You should be resting! You are way to pale!" she panted.

"Sakura... I thought-" he started but Sakura hugged him.

"You're heating up! Let's go to your room. NO buts!" she pulled Tsuna up the stairs and into his bed.

"Sakura, I have work!-"

"I'll finish some of it for you, you should rest. Don't worry. Happy Birthday too." Tsuna's eyes widened. She was the only one who cared... She was the only one who believe him, she still trusted him.

"Thank you..."

"No need, here, drink some water, I'll check on you later." She walked out of his room. Tsuna drank some of the water and fell asleep.

Sakura walked into his room and frowned. Piles of papers were stacked to the ceiling, and no one was there.

"Oh... They are SOOOOOO going to get killed" she hissed as she grabbed a pile of papers to start working. Pile by pile, Sakura finished most of the work she could do. Some she didn't do because it was an alliance, or something the Boss could only sign. A knock came from outside. _'If it's those brats, I'm not going to show mercy...' _she thought as she went to open the door. And surely enough, it was them, the so-called brats. The moment she saw them, she was furious. All the rage just came to her head and her eyes turned into a piercing white-orange color, and in her color code, that color meant "You're dead, and no mercy"

"Ne, what have you been doing?" she smiled in a sweet tone.

"Missions, what else?" Hayato said.

"Oh, so missions like saving a bank from being robbed, getting a cat down from a tree, catching spies that have nothing to do with Vongola. Those missions? Well, let's just say... You're goners"

"Why? It's not like we did anything wrong"

"Wrong. YOU did do something wrong, and I'm sure you know what today is."

"It's October 14, there is nothing really-" Hayato paused. Today was a special day. Decimo's birthday.

"You seem to remember. I don't need to hear your excuses. All of you fail to be HIS guardians"

"What about you? You the one who went to Japan when he-!"

"Killed? Yea, I know. But I kept my feelings under control. VERY unlike you guys. I wouldn't care even if I saw him kill. I'd be relieved that he was safe. I'd be happy he made it out the raid alive." he other guardians froze.

"What would understand?! You weren't even there when he made THAT promise!" Lambo cried.

"I was there the whole time. _The wind is always there within the sky, protecting it, listening to it, understanding it, forgiving it, calming it, and following it. _You are the ones who don't understand. No wonder Reborn got sick of you and went to Japan to visit me. He was pissed to see you betray Decimo."

"He's different... He killed more innocent people" Takeshi muttered. Sakura got even more pissed.

"You... FUCKING GOD DAMN IDIOTS! What's wrong with you?! You worry about other god damn people when he was PROTECTING you!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs and her eyes glowed even brighter. She was about to slice them into pieces. "I don't understand! You are worry about ENEMY FAMILIES! Yes, they are lives. Yes, they are people. Yes, they are humans. BUT! You should be worried about your Boss and he is worried about his Family." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Rain and Storm flames appeared on her ring. She was sad but furious.

"Sakura, what would you understand if he hasn't broke a promise he made with you?" Ryohei questioned her.

"He already has. Not to tell me when he was in trouble." Her ring has a Mist flame, the other flames came too. Her eyes were still a white-orange.

"I don't understand... Why he killed so... many people... He's not like the old boss." Chrome whispered. The words "old boss" brought rage in her system, the storm and cloud flames blazed.

"You still don't understand... Let's go to a training room. Kage, Cambio Formla, Modo Defense" Kage, her Box weapon, a Black Leapord, turned into "The Chains of Binding and Protecting" The chains wrapped around the others wrists and she dragged them to the nearest training room. "Here, I shall beat you to pulp until you understand." The training room doors locked and she took her daggers from her box. While the others were free from the chains, they couldn't move. "Game, start"

"Oi! What are you doing!" Hayato screamed as he tried to dodge the daggers and opened his Sistema CIA and shot bullets at her.

"Teaching you something. PEOPLE ALWAYS CHANGE YOU DUMB ASSES!" she screeched. Hibari came close to her and TRIED to hit her with his Tofas. "Hibari, I'm gonna stab you to death."

"Wow..." he said as she defended herself with her daggers and attacked him. "Are you a Carnivore now?"

"Why, I can't? I'm in the mood." metal hitting metal, fists hitting fists, box animals attacking box animals. No matter what, Sakura seemed to overpower the other 7 all together. "You are his guardians, that means you protect him and he protect you. A sky without its Storms, Rain, Sun, Thunder/Lighting, Clouds, Mist, and Wind is like a person without any feelings. You all represent something in Tsuna. Without you, he will be destroyed. But you don't seem to understand. I'm this strong because I believe and trust my boss. I want to protect him no matter what. I'm his last string of hope, if you don't come back to him, he'll be destroyed. I can't hold on forever. But I can try. Because I WILL." She walked out of the training room and into Tsuna's. Tsuna was resting peacefully on his orange bed. Sakura smiled.

"Reborn, keep them in the mansion until they give in." she whispered as she sat her down next to Decimo.

"Okay," he grunted and left the quiet room.

"Decimo... I'll always be with you" Sakura said as her eyes turned back to the blood red color and drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Light for The Sky

Chapter 3

Sakura's long lashes fluttered and her eyes opened. She stared at the peaceful Decimo. She got up and went to the kitchen to get herself a Mocha coffee. She poured her coffee and sat at the dining room. Then she stood up and went to the kitchen again.

"Guess I'll make breakfast." she sighed and put the bread in the toaster. She took 7 eggs and after each one was cooked to perfect, she put another one in. The toast popped up and she put them on plates and placed the eggs on top of each slice of toast. She cut strawberries, pineapples, and bananas and placed them on the dishes too. She poured the rest of her black coffee she made into cups and placed them on the kitchen table, with a note saying: _I'm going to take care of boss. Here's your breakfast. Don't bother me or I'll kill you. ~Sakura _She walked out of the kitchen when the other guardians walked through the kitchen door. Sakura tip-toed in his room and put a new cooling pad on his head. Then she put his clothes for the day on his chair, which was a normal suit with an orange shirt. She sighed as she saw the laundry basket full of clothes and took them out get washed in the washer. After she was done cleaning up things in Decimo's room. She ran to his office and did the paperwork she could do. After that, she put the books in the right places, watered the whole garden and walked back to Decimo's room. But this time, Tsuna was awake.

"What time is it?" he asked,

"12:30 pm, don't worry, I had the meeting moved to this evening. I did most of the paperwork I could do, and I took care of your garden" she answered, smiling.

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make you something or do you want water?"

"Water is fine for now. All I want is toast."

"Okay. "She poured a cup of water and gave it to Tsuna then left the room. After about 5 to 10 minutes, she returned with toast and Tsuna chowed it down. "Don't choke!"

"Sorry, sorry" once Tsuna finished his meal, Sakura walked out to put the dish into the dishwasher and left to go back to Decimo.

"Sakura-sama, there are enemies coming to the HQ!" a guard announced.

"Where are the other guardians?" she growled

"I let them out." Reborn said as he walked out from the shadow.

"Tch. Why?"

"They were going to demolish the whole training room and break into your study if they did that"

"Are they on missions?"

"Ya."

"Umm, Sakura-sama, the enemies?"

"Deal with them for now. Try to hold them back. Reborn, you have to get the guardians back. I don't care what you deal."

"Okay." the boys left Sakura. Then she broke into Decimo's room.

"DECIMO! Please leave the headquarters" she shouted.

"Why?" he asked as he finished changed into his outfit.

"Enemies."

"I'll stop them." he was about to exit the room when Sakura stopped him.

"Please, Decimo. Please leave. I won't allow you to die."

"Sakura. I need to do this. I'm the boss, I need to protect my family."

"But... Decimo!" he roughly tore out of Sakura's death grip and ran out to fight the enemy family. "TSUNA!"

As Tsuna saw the other family, he turned into his HDW mode and started fighting the people, killing or wounding them. 1 vs 100. He destroyed until he reached one man. The boss.

"I have come to kill you and destroy Vongola!" the man shouted.

"Can you?" Tsuna glared.

"I can because I'm only fighting you. The rumor seems to be true"

"What rumor?"

"That all your guardians have betrayed you." Tsuna's eye widened, then shadows covered them. "You are weak! No one will protect now! They all hate you!"

"I was planning to give you some mercy, but I've destroyed that thought. Will not give you any mercy now." Tsuna gripped the man's neck and was about to stab his hand in the male's body when he heard, "Juudaime! Please stop!" and "This isn't you!" Tsuna stopped and the boss, Snake, to the chance to grab his pistol and he shot Decimo.

"DECIMO!" time stopped. Instead of Tsuna getting shot, he was pushed out of the way and lost grip of Snake's neck. The 2 bullets pierced the one and only still loyal guardian. Sakura. The bullets hit her right shoulder and the left part of her abdomen. Blood splattered out of her body and covered the ground around her. "Decimo..." she fell to the ground. Snake's eyes were wide in pain, in the split second before Sakura was shot, she stabbed her dagger in him and pulled it out as she was shot by the bullets. The knife flew out and landed in the white roses. The used to be white roses were covered in blood red coloring.

"Sakura... GET AN AMBULANCE!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs. Many guards, maids, and butlers called for an ambulance. Sakura's shining eyes slowly lost the shine as her blood poured out of her body. The other guardians simply stared. They were frozen in place. All of them. _'What made you give your life away for him?' _They all thought in there head.

_"__I will always protect him, no matter his choices. That's what guardians are here for. That's what we're here for. I never thought of betraying him. Even if I had to betray my other life of freedom. He the only one who brought the light back in my life, and I want to give it back to him" _They finally knew what that meant. The sky protects what it embraces, and the things the sky embraces, protects the sky. The Sky doesn't want to lose its Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Mist, Cloud, and Wind, And they don't want to lose their Sky.

_"__Why would you betray him? Your Sky? Your only Sky? The one who brought happiness to you? He might have done something that you didn't think he would do, but have you ever looked at his expression? His feelings? Have you ever heard His resolve? His Thoughts?" _

"So, you were the lady who told us... to listen to his" Hayato started.

"Resolve and Thoughts." Takeshi continued.

"And to look at his" Ryohei added.

"Expression" Lambo said.

"And feelings" Chrome ended. The Ambulance came, picked up Sakura and Snake, even tough he was dead, and Tsuna jumped on.

"Sakura... Sakura... Please stay with me... Please... I beg you" Tsuna muttered as he held the pale girl's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Light for The Sky

Chapter 4

As the ambulance raced to get to the hospital, Sakura struggling to stay alive. Not for herself. But for him. The one and only Vongola Decimo. She wanted to continue to protect him, live with him, and to teach a lesson to the so called other guardians.

"Dec...i...mo" she struggled and tried to open her eyes. It was blurry but she could see Tsuna in his white suit. It was cover with blood. His cape was also soaked and the ends touched the stretcher, covering it with blood as well.

"Sakura?" he shuttered, trying to stay strong.

"Si..lly. I ca...n li..ve with...out this" Sakura's smile was weak.

"No, even if your flames can heal you, it's still a large risk. Please, hold on. We are almost there."

_**"**__**Decimo, resterò fino a quando hai bisogno di me. Non mi importa se perdo qualcun altro. Tutto quello che voglio è che tu sia sicuro e felice. Questo è il mio unico desiderio ... Che voglio avverarsi"**_Her eyes showed no lies, only truth. The large white car stopped and she closed her eyes. They took her out of the car and into the hospital. Surgeons were getting ready to operate but no matter how skilled and were used to seeing injured and bloody patients, this one girl shocked them the most. She was covered in blood, her skin was white, but she was breathing. She was still alive.

The others rushed to the hospital and found Tsuna pacing back and forth. Nothing like before. Blood was no longer on his hands, his hair was a mess, he looked much paler. Cuts were all over his body.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi asked as they moved forward. A sad smiled appeared on Tsuna's face. One with fury, frustration, and weakness.

"What do you want?" he answered.

"Um... Tsuna, is Sakura still in the OP room?"

"You guess. What do you think? I'm pacing in a hospital, in front of a OP room. What do you think?!" his volume went up slightly. The guardians asked questions, but Tsuna ignored them (Good choice!). The red light went off about 10 minutes after and a surgeon came out.

"Is she okay?!" Tsuna questioned and the lady smiled.

"She made it. She'll be alright, just some rest and medications will help her heal the injures. She must be careful next time, because it might not be a miracle like this!" the lady said and a Tsuna's eyes softened. The doctors placed Sakura in her room and left her with Decimo.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" Tsuna asked softly and she shifted.

"Ouch...My shoulder hurts!" She exclaimed. Her usual red eyes were orange, sayig that she was healing and nothing is wrong. Tsuna smiled.

"Well, I'm going. Take care, I'll come when I can."

"I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry." Tsuna left the hospital and returned back to the HQ.

When he arrived, his office wasn't full of papers. Just 2 stacks of alliance papers and other stuff. He finished the papers and walked out, until he reached a spot. It was full of white and orange. It was in the far part of the garden. It had a small fountain and a bench. Tsuna walked up to it and sat down. NO one except Sakura and him knew about this place.

"Boss?" a soft female voice questioned and Tsuna jumped and turned around. Chrome.

"What?" he smiled.

"What is this place? I've never been here before."

"It's Sakura's part of the garden. It looks like she planted only orange and white." Tsuna's hyper intuition yelled "Danger!" and Tsuna looked behind Chrome. The other guardians were there. He looked beyond them and saw it. A rifle was pointing at them.

"Watch out!" he screamed and the rifle triggered. "Sakura? Why are you here?" he said as she she ran in front of him.

"I'm always here." she smiled and cut the bullet in half before it hit her. But because her garden was on the top of the mansion and there was no railings, and she teleported on the ledge of the building. She fell down. Off the mansion. "Tch. Crap."

"Sakura!" Tsuna jumped down and Kage, Sakura's box weapon wrapped her tail around his waist. Tsuna managed to grasp Sakura's hand.

"Decimo.." she gazed up at Tsuna and he smiled.

"I'll never let anyone of my friends disappear. Kage, can you pull us up?" Kage, with all her strength, pulled both of them up. "How did you manage to change into your normal clothes?"

"Have you heard of "I was wearing it under my hospital clothes?""

"How?"

"After they checked me up, I went into the restroom and put it under my clothes. Brats, do you understand now? He doesn't hate you. You hate him. If you are his guardians, no, friends, you'd forgive him for what he has done. And I'll make you have a closer look at him when he killed." The garden became black, like a theater. The memory was replaying. Screams, blood splatting, dead people, gun fires. A single person stabbing and stabbing other people. Tsuna. His black cloak was soaked in blood. The guardians heard someone screaming as loud as the victims. Tsuna. Again. Tears streamed down his bloody face, cleaning his face.

"Are you guys okay? I'll get the First Aid kit" Tsuna said as he was walking away. He was shaking like he was about to break. Pain pierced the guardians. Why did you continue moving even though you were about to break? What made you work so hard? Sakura sighed and looked at the other guardians.

"Now do you understand? He isn't killing because he wanted to. He was protecting you, yet you were too consumed about the promise you turned your backs on him. Has he ever done anything wrong to you? Has he killed for no reason? Has he found a way to hate you?" She coughed.

"You don't understand!" Hayato hissed.

"You still want to fight? Then I'll tell you. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR THINKING! BUT I UNDERSTAND HIS PAIN! How were you feeling when he killed Baykuran?"

"That was different! He was evil! He destroyed Vongola!"

"Your saying the enemy families weren't trying to destroy Vongola?"

"N-no!"

"Then why are you taking the side of the enemy and not Decimo's?"

"..."

"That's because your too stupid to think. You are too straight forward."

"I'm not stupid!"

"It's not a "I'm"! It's a "We're"!" It's October 16th you have one day to think. Are you going to stay here to serve Vongola Decimo and treat him like you used to or leave this place and never be able to come back?!"


	6. Chapter 6: It all ends well

Last Light for The Sky

Chapter 5

"No, you don't get a day. YOU GET 1 MINUTE! You must tell me within a minute if you are going to leave or stay. I know Tsuna doesn't want any of you to go, but it is your choice. Your choice to make your Sky forever alone or forever happy." This was hard. After watching that memory again... It changed something in them. Pain was piercing them, like getting stabbed, shot, burned, hanged, tortured, cut, and poisoned all together.

"30 Seconds."

"I-I" Hayato spoke up to Sakura.

"You what?" she replied coldly.

"I'll stay with Juudaime. I am sorry for misunderstanding you! I never thought of your feelings! Please forgive me! I want to stay with you not only as your right hand man, but as a friend to watch fireworks with!" he fell to his knees and bowed. "And I'm sorry that it took so long to realize your feelings!"

"Me too. I'm sorry, Tsuna!" Takeshi cried as he stared at the ground. Chrome's eyes started to fill with tears. The female illusionist ran up to Decimo and cried in his chest.

"So, Mukuro, Kyoya, Ryohei, your answers?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn (I'll stay with him. He's strong and I get to bite more people to death)" Kyoya answered.

"Kufufufu, if my Chrome is staying, I'll stay as well" the creepy pineapple replied.

"EXTREME! I'LL STAY HERE!" Ryohei shouted and everyone plugged their ears(A/N I almost wrote eyes!).

"So, Lambo, your the last one."

"I want to stay...I'm sorry...Tsuna-nii" Lambo muttered.

"Decimo, those are your answers. I must leave, but don't worry, as promised, I'll have an eye on them. And if they cause anymore trouble, I'll be here, getting ready to stab then to death." shivers ran through their spines. _"Your still going to kill us?!" _A smirk appeared on her face, her bangs covered her blood red eyes, knives were in her hands. "I'll give you your punishment, for causing such a ruckus in the Vongola Famiglia!"

"GAHHHHHHH!" the other guardians ran (including Kyoya, but he was going to take a nap). Tsuna gently smiled and looked at the orange-pink sky.

"Thank you, for giving me these great guardians and friends...I wish we can stay together, forever." he wished.

**THE END~**

**Sakura:** I know, I know, the story is too straight forward, but I'm not the best at writing stories~ I wanted to write this because I thought "If a wing guardian was the center of attack, shouldn't be the center of feelings and understanding?" and I just wanted to make the guardians understand that they are not just people to Tsuna, but his best friends. I hoped you enjoyed! Please read my other Fanfictions. The one I'm typing and using the most time on is my Elements, Unhidden. It's kinda messed up, cause the plot kinda went addNDianaksfdankds, but it's good. I was hoping to make this longer, but it was just too hard for me for some odd reason! And feel free to call me Alice! ^_^ thank you for reading as always!


End file.
